


This Heavy Crown

by Prince_Ofluff



Category: Strange Magic (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Drabble, Genderbending, M/M, Marianne is Male, Marien, Mob Boss AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ofluff/pseuds/Prince_Ofluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bog has a reputation to uphold as the 'Prince of Darkness' so when he's offered a deal he would be weak not to take it. Yet with that deal comes unforeseen consequences. Not to mention the unnecessary involvement of his mother, old flames, and what little feelings still manage to stir in his heart. </p><p>He might do his enemies a favor and end it all himself when all is said and done.</p><p>Collection of One-Shots in a Mob!verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Heavy Crown

**Author's Note:**

> A new idea that I'm going to add onto, hope you enjoy it :)

 

 

 

Of all the things that Bog could have prepared himself for…Marien was not one of them.

He looked out of the sky rise window and took a slow drink from his scotch. It helped put out the flare of guilt that welled up when he thought about his latest…acquisition. His father had fallen into heavy debt with Bog, he had been a rival boss fallen onto hard times since the death of his wife. His grief had led him to make several bad business decisions that in turn led him to losing his empire and…his daughter.

Bog had never been one to deal with human trafficking, but he had an up and coming rival named Roland who was dangerous in his dealings. Any sign of weakness would make him the man’s next target. He had taken the offer and had ignored his mother’s gleeful musings regarding the fallen boss’s beautiful daughter becoming a ‘guest’ in his home. Fortunately he had been saved from that fate when her older brother had trumped his father’s offer. Wipe all of their debt clean and he would take his sister’s place. With that move he had saved what was left of his father’s empire and his sister’s safety. Bog was not a fool, a rival’s son and heir? He took the deal.

Now he was sipping his scotch wondering what he was going to do with the fierce and stubborn captive currently staying in one of the ‘guest’ rooms. He had heard stories of Marien of course. Who in this business hadn’t? While his father had been left hollowed out by his wife’s death his eldest had risen and had taken over the families’ holdings where he could. Those that he had managed were still intact and extremely profitable. He had prolonged his father’s reign over his territory for several years longer than one would have expected. He was reckless and bold but brilliant in his dealings. When turned to Bog’s side he would become an incredible asset.

What those stories had forgotten to include was that he was just as stunning as his sister. His eyes were silver grey, tousled brown hair, a thin wiry body that was lined with firm muscles…he was an intoxicating mixture that Bog would do well to stay away from. His mother seemed to have other ideas. She had taken one look at the fallen boss’s son and had started humming the wedding march. It was a shame he couldn’t order a hit on her. It would make his life so much simpler.

“Uhm…boss? Your guest is asking to see you.” Lee had recently worked their way up into his personal home. The young recruit was still nervous about talking to him directly; they usually needed their partner Ben to encourage them.

“Tell him I’ll be down in a minute.” Bog hissed as he downed the rest of his drink. Would he never find peace?

“That’s the thing boss uhhhh…” Lee trailed off as a new voice took over.

“They’re trying to tell you that I already got out of my room.” Bog nearly spit his drink out but refrained from doing so in time. Of course it was the troublesome heir.

“And what can I do for you?” Bog hissed, he very rarely got quiet evenings alone and he’s infuriated that one of his rare ones have been disturbed.

For a moment Marien looks stunned, but then he rallies and that fierce look of determination sharpens his features against. “I know why you wanted my sister. You wanted to use her and this deal won’t be sealed until you do everything to me that you planned to do to her. I want this done.”

His reputation has preceded him. His inflated, completely _false_ reputation as a spoiler of innocents. If he ever found his old flame that started these rumors he was going to lock her in the darkest room he had and throw away the key. Luckily she was in Florida at the moment and unlikely to disturb him for a time. “That’s not true. I never asked for your sister, only what I was owed. It was your father who put a price on his own kin and I accepted. I said she would be treated as a guest and the same shall be true for you. Now if you don’t mind. Leave. Me. In. Peace.”

He turned back to the window but an arm stopped him from fully facing the night view. He gave the young man a warning look but refrained from following up with violence. Perhaps he was getting too old for this game. “My father…?” The look Marien is giving him is worse than when he thought it was his fate to be used like a common whore. The look is one of betrayal and infinite sadness.

“He presented me with a deal. I had to accept.” Bog left it at that. No need to torture the young man more when he had only been doing the noble thing. Had it been anyone but Bog he could have expected his sister to face the fate he was imagining. The silence conveyed Marien’s understanding. His father had gone to darker lows than he had imagined.

Bog looked over the fine heir for a moment; truthfully he did not find the thought of a relationship with Marien to be unpleasant. Yet he found the idea of it being unwilling repulsive. No that was one line he was content not to cross. “Return to your room. Goodnight.”

 

He resumed looking out on the city as he poured another finger of scotch and missed the curious glance Marien gave before he left the room.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
